nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Enxame (Part One)
"Enxame (Part One)" 'is the eleventh episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 175th episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on November 14, 2015. In the episode, a group of Brazilian children enamored with the plagues find themselves caught in the onset of the Eighth Plague, the Plague of Locusts. The Episode RIO DE JANEIRO, BRAZIL December 11, 2016 "Bye, Tia!" 14-year-old Sofie Quiroga called to her aunt as she ran out the door with her friends. They darted toward the funicular station. "She can't hear us!" Sofie's friend, Felipe, said. Sofie, Felipe, and her other two friends, Diego and Yumi, gathered in a circle. They joined opposite hands. "Peste Palatao," they chanted, "We find the plagues to stop the plagues. Peste Palatao!" Peste Palatao, or the Plague Platoon, was Sofie's favorite activity. Ever since the first plague of blood and the subsequent reveal of the Envoys, Sofie and her friends were determined to track down the next Envoy. They had not been successful yet, but that wasn't going to hinder them. The funicular brought them to the library where they wanted to read about the most recent plague in Arabia. "You all again," the librarian said as she handed the Palatao a stack of newspapers. "They released the Gospel," she said, "I took the liberty of printing it out for you." "Thanks, Ms. Taynara," Diego said. The Palatao gathered around a table and read the Gospel. "A plague of fire," Sofie said, "Wow. Can you imagine?" "Look at these pictures," Yumi said, "All that destruction." Felipe excitedly put his notebook on the table. Inside, the Palatao had written their own Gospels for each of the plagues. None of them were close to the real one, but they were still very proud of what they had written. "The eighth plague is locusts," Diego said, "So let's write some locust Gospel." Felipe tore out a page for each of them. The four sat in silence as they wrote. Then, they shared. "It booms and busts," Diego finished, "A pestilence. A plague of locusts." "Your turn, Sofie," Felipe said. Sofie put her hand over her paper. "I'm not done," she said. Sofie didn't feel right. The first part of her Gospel was fine, but the last part seemed...different. Surreal. She didn't even remember writing it. Diego snatched her paper. "Across the city, mounds of dust. They zip through the sky, of bugs, the fastest..." Diego stopped reading aloud. "Give it here, moron," Yumi said. She fixated her glasses. "The locusts bring a deadly storm," Yumi read, "That doesn't even rhyme anymore, Sofie." Sofie just looked at the table, trying to remember writing those words. "The locusts bring a deadly storm," Yumi continued, "A pestilence. A plague. A swarm." "That's not bad," Felipe said, "The last few lines, anyway. I like how you used 'swarm' instead of 'locusts.'" "Me too," Diego said. "I don't remember writing that part," Sofie said, "It was like I was..." Diego, Felipe, and Yumi stared at her. In fact, they were frozen. Sofie turned around. Outside the library window, a bush was burning. Purple flames. "Do you see that?" Sofie asked, but no one responded. The bush began speaking to her. She swallowed hard. "I consent." Preston and Chiara disembarked in Rio de Janeiro. "I'm so confused," Chiara said as they got in their designated taxi, "I could have sworn the girl on Alistaire's phone in Turkey was from Russia or Eastern Europe. Why would Starry's contacts send us to Brazil?" "Maybe a Russian immigrant is living here?" Preston suggested. "That can't be," Chiara said, "The nun we're going to meet said her niece is the Consumed Envoy. They're both Brazilian." "Who knows what is going on with Starry," Preston said, "Now that he's all saved or whatever." "I hate how he didn't tell us where he was going," Chiara said, "Is he going to apologize to the Pope for his comments in England?" "He claims to know the story behind the Plagues," Preston said, "I wish I knew." "That's impossible," Chiara said, "He can't know." "If he does," Preston said, "I hope he shares." Sofie's nun aunt let them into the house. Sofie's three friends were surrounding her on the couch. "They've been studying her," the nun said in English. "Please," one of the boys said, "We have a report." "Go on," Chiara said. Preston didn't expect to hear anything he didn't already know. "She doesn't eat or drink," the boy said, "or sleep. She doesn't need to use the bathroom. She only speaks when addressed and has been writing her Gospel if you put paper in front of her." "Sounds like Liam," Preston said to Chiara. "Who?" the nun said. "A past Envoy," Preston said. "Has Sofie spoken unaddressed yet?" Chiara asked. Everyone shook their heads. "What about Russian?" Chiara pressed, "Does she speak Russian?" "No..." Sofie's aunt said, "She speaks Portuguese, Spanish, and English." Preston sat next to Sofie, but she shot upward before Preston could speak. Chiara whipped out her phone and began recording. Sofie spoke, mechanically, in English. '''"What is cool. What is warm. Divides the lines, Breaks the norm. The locusts bring A deadly storm. A pestilence. A plague. A swarm." She turned toward Preston and opened her mouth. A scream gushed out, bringing locusts with it. Everyone dove to the floor as the locusts exploded through the house, breaking through the windows, and descending on Rio de Janeiro. Sofie's friends acted instantly. They pulled rope from under the couch and tied Sofie down. "We saw what happened to Sahara in Arabia," the girl said, "We can't let her go rogue." Locusts continued to pour out of Sofie's mouth. Her aunt was saying constant prayers. "I'm calling Starry," Chiara said, but when she flipped open her phone, there was no reception. "The locusts are chewing through the telephone wires," Preston said, looking outside, "There's so many too..." "Of course," Chiara said, "It's getting worse." "Alright," Preston said, "This is it. We have to stop this plague." "We have no other choice," Chiara said. She took Preston's hand. They embraced. HALLWAY Sofie moved slowly through the empty hallway. Four shadows followed her. She ignored them. She focused instead on what she was doing. She placed her hand on the glass window. The locusts swarmed. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Preston and Chiara went to Brazil alone to find the Eighth Envoy; Alistaire was in Russia finding the 9th Envoy. A group of schoolchidren obsessed with the Plagues unknowingly found the Envoy in their own midst. Chiara was confused by their presence in Brazil because the voice on Alistaire's phone in the previous episode was Russian, not South American. The reason for this was revealed in the following episode. Trivia *"Enxame" means "swarm" in Portuguese, a reference to the swarm of locusts. *The name "Sophie" was chosen by the audience as a name for this season. Producers changed it to "Sofie" to fit in with the location. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes